As the Rain Falls
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: What would happen if Tohru didn't go after Kyou when she learned about his true form?
1. Chapter One

Story note: This takes place on episodes 25 or 26 in the anime. This a AU of those episodes, of what would have happened if Tohru didn't go chasing after Kyou. I give thee a warning, it is very depressing, well...not too much, but I try! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Enjoy!

As the Rain Falls

Chapter One- Misplaced Hopes & A Broken Soul

"Don't look at me!" He shouted into the rain day as the beads coloring black and white were ripped from his hand.

"You understand that if this fails, he will be broken this time. He may never smile again..." Shigure spoke quietly.

Tohru stared at the true zodiac form of Kyou. She couldn't believe her eyes as he stared back at her. The look in her eyes was what told him something; something that ripped him away from reality. Something inside him shattered into pieces, not repairable.

His heart was ripped in two. He jumped backward into the air, disappearing into the dense forest that was as shadowed and dark as his look on life.

For the first time in a long time, memories flooded back from his childhood. The people that blamed him for his mother's death. He didn't even remember his father clearly; he had run off. He had the guts to leave him, afraid of what the young boy was.

His master was the only one kind to him, but...now he had betrayed him! For the first time in a long time, Kyou allowed himself to cry. He had given up, given up on everything, even life. Did it even matter to him?

Tohru hadn't run after him, how could she? She was barely standing as it was. Yuki ran down the stairs to her, easily catching her as she passed out. His face bore a worried expression.

Up in the room, behind the curtains of blue, Kagura let herself cry. She couldn't imagine how Kyou would be like now. Nothing Tohru said would ever make him be able to change how the moment affected him. She even doubted if she could heal the deep scars Tohru had formed just by looking at him that way and not doing anything.

Falling to her knees, she let some silent tears fall as she prayed for Kyou's sake, hoping he was safe. If he weren't back by the second morning after tonight, she would go in search of him. He needed time to think, but the wry caressing her heart would not cease.

'Please,' She heard her mind whisper softly as it filled the vacant sorrow in her mind she was feeling. 'Be safe, Kyou...' She loved him, any form whatever he took shape in. Nothing could change her love for him but...would that be enough?

The question made her stumble. Would it be enough?

Shigure looked at the crying form of Tohru. She had woken up minutes before and Kagura had refused to see her. 'Can't imagine why she would.' He thought drearily.

"Forgive me." He found himself whispering. Yuki turned to look at him, a little bit shocked. "Tohru, it's painful I know. You can stop the pain...you don't have to go through with this." Yuki's eyes widened a bit as he comprehended what he was talking about.

Take away her memories. "S-Shigure..." He warned to the man. 'How can he even think about that?!' He angrily shouted mentally.

Tohru didn't respond, she continued crying, a little softer as she looked away from them. They thought she was crying from fear of Kyou, but she was crying for him. For his curse and what he had to live with. How she could do nothing but be transfixed by the image in front of her.

"Miss Honda..." Yuki tried to comfort her, by touching her shoulders lightly. That seemingly didn't help the case anymore than he hoped it would, which wasn't very much.

She spoke, her voice quivering as her body shook with sobs for the cursed teenager, what he had to hide for the same reasons that made people look at him with even more disgust. "How come h-he has to live w-with that?" She questioned no one in particular. Yuki and the others weren't cursed with something such as this. It wasn't fair.

Yuki looked at her, understanding she wasn't crying out of fear, but for him, Kyou the cat. "Miss Honda." He spoke soothingly, his eyes softened at this. The only reaction that he got was her falling forward from her upright position.

She had cried herself to sleep and fallen into Yuki's chest. His eyes widened and the 'poof' sound filled the thunder-sounding air. She fell forward, almost strangling the transformed Yuki who, currently, was in his rat form.

It had been two days, this was the second day's night. Kyou hadn't returned yet. The Dojo master said that he should have returned to normal by now. He had left the beads in the forest and they were gone the next day. It was still uncertain about his well being, or his state of mind, but Kagura made a promise to herself.

"I have to go find Kyou." Kagura said to a downcast Tohru and a quiet Yuki and Shigure.

"I want to come too." Tohru asked quietly. "Please." She added in a whisper.

"Uh...Tohru, I don't think that would be a good idea." Shigure said quietly. "I-"

"No." Kagura said with force. "I'm going by myself." She left with that said, putting her shoes on as she walked towards the forest. There was the densest part of the forest in there and, maybe, just maybe she could have help finding them.

She closed her eyes and all the sudden; wild boars came around, circling her with a soft expression in their eyes. "Please, help me find someone." She whispered to them. Five minutes later, they were gone, her walking around in search of him with her friends.

She stumbled into a clearing where there were trees with giant scratch marks on them. Before she knew it, her eyes looked at her hands as she felt herself fingering the carves that marred the once lovely trees. 'Kyou...' She mumbled.

She turned around and there he was, without his shirt looking almost dead. "Kyou..." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear. He didn't respond.

His head was leaned against his arms, which were leaning on top of the knees he had drawn up near his torso, leaning against a tree. His orange colored bangs hid his lovely crimson eyes from her.

She ran up to him, expecting him to jump away from her like he always did. He didn't even budge as she plopped to the ground next to him. He didn't bother lifting his head, his eyes were closed, he turned his head away from her.

The beads that his master had torn away from him lay on his wrist. She sighed at this, happy he ended up getting them. In fact, it wasn't him but a cat that had found them and brought them to him, trying to cheer up his cat friend.

Kagura realized how much the two days had taken out of him; ho his body seemed exhausted and he was skinnier. He hadn't eaten a single thing, and he didn't feel like it. She could faintly see the dark circles under his eyes, though they were much darker than what she saw. His orange bangs were unruly and he had scratches marring his body along with bruises.

"Kyou..." She whispered. She touched his arm, feeling how cold he was. 'That's too cold for his body!' Her mind screamed. He was sitting there, not moving with nothing to eat and no shirt! "Kyou," She demanded. "We have to get you back to the house!"

"I-I'm not going back, I'm going to stay here." He sounded exhausted and the tone of his voice made her flinch inwardly. There was no fighting strength in it anymore.

"Kyou you have to! Do you want to die from the cold?" She questioned, it was beginning to get colder and colder with the winter and many rainfalls they were having.

"..." Was his response, which made her drag him to his feet. She got to hers too.

"Kyou, you're coming back to the house right now." She commanded, noticing he didn't put up a fight. He lifted his head and she saw how much the lack of sleep had taken its toll on him. His eyes, they were dull and shallow. Nothing like the piercing gaze he could give her that made her fall further into a helpless love that caressed her in sorrow and in happiness. It gave her comfort in just the mere memory of the tempered teenager.

She dragged him off, trying to remove herself from the look in his eyes. He didn't smile once or say anything. He let her drag him through the forest. It was silent except for the shuffling of their feet on the leaf covered forest floor.

She was dragging him so hard that he tripped on a hidden root. He fell onto the dirty floor, getting even dirtier than he already was. Kagura gasped when she saw him slowly rag himself off the pile of dirt he landed in.

"Kyou! I'm so sorry." He didn't even respond, but she clasped his hand in hers. His whole body was freezing and now, she had to get him back before he got anymore sick!

She pulled him with her. 'We are almost there!' she thought furiously. Tohru flash through her mind. Look what she had done to him!

She opened the side door that lead to the eating area where the others were sat around. They turned around sharply and gazed at Kyou, shock and surprise that he had willingly agreed to come with Kagura home. Her hand was till in his and he simply stared past them in seemed, not even glancing at Tohru.

Shigure looked into Kyou's eyes and saw how dull and hollow they seemed. This time, he was broken. He had simply given up. "Dear god, what have we done?" He found himself whispering.

Yuki stared at the once defiant and tempered boy that had been his rival. He seemed just a shadow now, and Yuki actually felt...a different feeling towards the boy. Why couldn't they be friends? Right now, Kyou needed someone to bring a light into his darkness. Tohru was out of the question since he could never find it in himself to get over this experience.

Kyou walked right past them and headed up the stairs without saying anything. The door to his room was heard below as it silently closed, hiding him in the world he was trying to shut himself away from.

Outside where there are lies,

On the inside just let me die.

"He's so thin!" Tohru gasped to the others in concern as she looked at the stairs leading up to his room with worry.

"Yes, so it seems." Shigure said thoughtfully, he was thinking about Kyou's condition. They would have to get the family doctor over here in an instant. A thought reminded him that he couldn't call the Souma's. They didn't care about the cat, why would they want to heal him?

Kagura sat down without a word, taking her spot and looking at the empty place of where Kyou would be sitting. She sighed heavily and audibly for everyone to hear.

"He willingly agreed to come?" Yuki skeptically asked, hiding his concern for the baka neko. 'He's bound to come down with a high fever after so long.' Rang through his inner thoughts.

Kagura wanted to beat him for that comment. "Yeah," She said, not willing to succumb to her anger. That was all she said for the time being as the sound of the clock was heard from the other room. Everyone except Kagura, who hadn't touched her meal as of yet to come, sat in silence eating.

She grabbed another plate and loaded it with some food. "I'm going to go and bring Kyou some food." She whispered to them, getting up and walking down the hall to the stairs and climbing them slowly.

She creaked open the door. "Kyou?" She meekly asked. She opened it fully now and saw the orange-topped boy sitting in a shadowed corner as a haunted look played across his features. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"I brought you some food, Kyou." She tried to sound as happy as she could to see him again, but it didn't help to get rid of the depressing atmosphere hovering over his broken frame.

His body was wounded, but it was everything inside that was torn and decimated. His spirit, his will, his hopes, all the blame and guilt consumed him, swallowing him whole. "I'm not hungry." He hadn't eaten since that night he ran into the forest. His stomach was empty, but he wasn't hungry.

Whenever he thought of the night when...she looked at him, made him want to throw up, though nothing but bile came up. He had already thrown up twice out in the forest, a sickening feeling came over him at times when he was recollecting or just sitting in the solitude that consumed him. Some times he threw up blood, the metallic bitter taste still haunting him as his body shook from the whole ordeal.

"But Kyou, you need to eat." She placed the plate of food down beside him, but he made no move to eat it. "Kyou?" She let her hand fall onto his forehead to see how he was doing. He was burning hot.

She gasped and pulled away quickly, he seemed to flinch at this. 'Monster...' Hs muttered 'She's afraid of you too!' It hissed coldly.

"Y-You've got a fver! I'll go and get a docot rove rhere right now!" She ran off, closing the door after she laid him gently down into the bed. He didn't pull away or even retaliate, much to her dismay she knew something was wrong with him internally. He would never act like that...

She thumped down the stairs and ran to call the nearest doctor, not one of the Souma house. The line rang and finally after quite a wait (actually, to her it was, though in fact it was only about twenty seconds) a lady's voice came onto the phone.

"Hello?" She asked seriously, yet kindness was etched into the voice so as not to creep the caller out.

"Hello." Kagura said in a hurried voice. "K-I have a sick friend and he's got a very high fever, but I don't know what's wrong with him! Can you send a house doctor as soon as possible?!"

The woman on the other side of the line knew this was serious, judging by how frantic the caller sounded. "Yes Miss, we'll send a doctor over as soon as possible. Please give us your address." She commanded, trying to calm the frantic girl's nerves.

After giving the nurse at the desk her address, the woman replied in a cheerier voice, "Well, we have a doctor on his way since he's close by currently. He'll be over in about ten to fifteen minutes." She lifted the girl's heart with these words.

"Thank you so much!" Kagura graciously told the older woman and hung up the phone to go and tell the others.

"A doctor is coming over." Kagura said, sitting back down to her current seating at the time.

Shigure looked at her, shocked that she was telling them this. "Why? Is Kyou sick already?"

"He won't eat, he's got scratches all over his body, he's got a high fever, what more do you need to call a doctor?" She questioned with a death promising tone of voice that said 'You had better agree, or the promise of death will be with you.'

"R-Right." Shigure muttered, edging away from the vicious looking infatuated girl.

It wasn't even fifteen to ten minutes until the doctor arrived, for it seemed he was closer than that to the house and found it with little difficulty.

"Where is my patient?" The man asked Kagura who quickly lead him up to Kyou's room.

"Here's his room." She said with concern woven into her voice.

"It would be-ah, best if you were to stay out here incase it's contagious." The doctor suggested as he opened the room and closed the door with a worried glance from Kagura.

The doctor looked at the young boy siting upright on his bed. A worried look crossed his features as he set about trying to help the boy.

No matter what he did though, it seemed that Kyou just didn't want to heal, like he wanted to die.

TBC

Author's Note: Hope y'all loved it and let me know if you did, or if you hated it. I'm not really sure what to write for this now, so suggestions would be wonderful. If you think Yuki, Tohru, or Kagura should heal him let me no, or if you have questions. . Ja neMnemosyn


	2. Chapter Two

"Doctor," Tohru asked with concern. "How is he?"

"Well," The doctor sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "To be truthful with you, not good. He seems as though he just doesn't want to heal, like he wants to die." The doctor said bluntly and to the point.

Tears filled her eyes. 'This is all my fault...' Her mind berated her harshly.

"Give him these, they are anti-depressant pills, they should help, but I suggest you find the cause for this. Depressions like these are usually caused by something more than usual depressed people." The doctor instructed.

"Give him one every morning and night. When you run out, call me." He gave her his card with his phone number and address.

"Yes doctor, thank you again." Tohru bowed slightly, showing the doctor to the door.

She turned to look at the stairs. 'Kyou, I'm sorry, but I will never let something like this happen again,' She declared inwardly. 'I'm sorry for what I did, and I regret it. I-I—'

Shigure walked into the room where Tohru was lost in thought. "Hello? Tohru? How's Kyou? What did the doctor say?" He questioned in his normal happy self though his mask hid anything he was feeling right now.

"Oh..." Tohru turned to look at him, a glazed look in her eye that showed she would have cried any time this moment.

'No.' Her mind willed itself. 'I will not cry/ I must be strong, for Kyou...' The name seemed to send a flutter through her body, though she knew naught why as to it.

"Well?"

"Kyou is depressed." She told him.

'And I though doctor's now-a-days were smart, gee, anyone could have told that by lone look from his old self to his new self.' Shigure shrugged inwardly.

"We are suppose to figure out what's wrong with him," 'I'll take a wild guess as to what it is.' "And give him these pills, once a day."

"I see," Shigure understood, looking at the black colored bottle with white colored anti-depressants in them.

"It won't help a lot if we can't help him get over this, Tohru." Shigure told her cautiously.

Tohru turned away and took a deep breath, catching herself from making or doing something wrong. She turned back with a defiant look in her eyes, a fire that wouldn't be put out with water. "I know, and to tell you the truth, I won't give up. Not on Kyou, I will make sure that something like this never happens. I won't let him fall into himself. He'll be just like he always was!" She told him fiercely.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't give up," Shigure said with a faint smile tracing his lips, which were drawn into a tight line. This was a very serious situation.

"_You realize that if this fails, he may never smile again..."_ Words came back to haunt them. They were now urged with this new fuel to save Kyou and make him realize this was all a misunderstanding. All a misunderstand...

"Well?" Kagura said with undying impatience. "What did the doctor say?!" She hissed, waiting for a response.

"We are to give Kyou these pills every day." Tohru told her simply, hiding the unknown facts from the cheery teenager.

'Was I cheery like that one time?' Tohru thought weakly, remembering all the times she smiled, even after both her parents died. 'How was I able to smile?'

"What are they for?" She said precociously.

"They are anti-depressant pills. Kyou is depressed and we need to help him through this." Shigure told her, tired of the teenager sometimes.

Kagura was quiet and solemn. She eyed the pills, then left to go and get some fresh air, the doctor's diagnosis still on her mind, never leaving her conscious waking.

"Tohru? I suggest that, though you may hate him..." Shigure wandered off. How could he bring back that day when Tohru ran off from Kyou? How could he when it hurt even himself to remember such a memory?

"I don't hate him." She told him. "I never have." She was turned away from him, head bowed to look at the wood floor.

Shiugure remained quiet. "What are we going to do?" He questioned after a long pause of silence.

"My motto." She told him, remembering days that seemed long forgotten.

"Huh?" A quizzical look overcame Shigure's features, leaving a priceless moment to remember.

"Like my motto says," She told him silently with burning determination. "Never give up." Her hand clenched the bottle and she looked at the stairs.

Her foot touched the first step, and then the next one and the next after that. She slowly made her way up the stairs, quietly as a mouse not on purpose though.

'Don't worry, Kyou,' Her mind cooed to him though he wasn't near her yet. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure that you won't get hurt again even if I hurt you. Something like this should never have happened.'

Author's Note: Sorry that it is so short! . I kinda couldn't know what to do, so I think I just let Tohru heal him like my reviewer suggested, but if you think otherwise, tell me and I might do it (yes, that means you can suggest Yuki too, no one is rejected here .) . um...I think that's it! Mnemosyn


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: I am so sorry my reviewers for not updating as i used to but school is swampin' me! I'll do my best and will continue updating as soon and much as i can between school, activities, friends, etc.

This is my little early Halloween gift for you, by Hallows Eve all my stories will have at least one chapter updated on them . Enjoy! Red Tail

Last time:

'Don't worry, Kyou,' Her mind cooed to him though he wasn't near her yet. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure that you won't get hurt again even if I hurt you. Something like this should never have happened.'

She crept up the stairs as she heard the light shuffling of feet on the floor. She looked down on the tray of food she had prepared for the cat of the zodiac.

:FLASHBACK:

"The doctor said that Kyou didn't WANT to get better!?" Shigure exclaimed after hearing the whole story from both Kagura and Tohru.

"This is all my fault." Tohru thought sadly. It really was all her fault, a huge misunderstanding...

She remembered feeling odd, something was holding her in a trance and she swore she though she saw a bright light. It certainly wasn't lightning, though it was raining heavily and sometimes streaks lit the air.

A whiteness clouded her vision and she felt the softness of feathers it seemed, but she was quickly returned to reality and was shocked to see...Kyou standing there. She blinked and took a sharp intake of breath and noticed the beads that lay discarded on the ground.

The master's eyes were on the young girl the whole time, seemingly silently begging her to give Kyou a light that had been diminished long ago.

Kyou turned swiftly and ran through the forests, his rushed and jerky motions showing he was clearly in emotional pain.

Tohru's umbrella slipped through her hands and fell to the mud as she took off running after the cat in her high heels and instantly regretted what had happened.

"It never should have been like this!" She shouted to the sky as if in forgiveness. "It never should have happened like this!"

Shigure looked at the young girl oddly, noticing the distant look in her eyes as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder and pulled back when she jerked in reality.

"Tohru?" Kagura asked with a little bit of concern. She was obviously still upset over what Tohru had done to Kyou, though it was obvious it wasn't intentionally her fault.

"I'm afraid that we never should have done this." Shigure bowed his head in a weeping sorrowful manner. "We shall go to the Sohma house immediately, then Hotaru can erase your memories."

"No." Tohru said with esteem in herself. "I won't just leave a problem and let Kyou suffer because of what I did." She smiled sadly. "Besides, I couldn't imagine not being able to forget you, all of you."

"Tohru, maybe you and Kagura should go and see if Kyou is all right. We need to get some food into his system." Yuki said solemnly.

This whole thing seemed to effect them all deeply. Though the cat was always the outcast of the zodiac signs, it seemed that Kyou had draw them all tighter than they had been with his brash but rough exterior. With him slowly dying before their eyes, the knot that held them together was slowly loosening and unraveling into a pile of yarn; all separate and not tied together anymore.

"All right, Yuki-kun." Tohru said with a little worry. 'For you Kyou and for all of us, please get better.' She prayed silently while she went about trying to prepare a meal for everyone and a special one for Kyou.

She smiled as she looked at what she had made afterward, a rice ball and one with a plum in it's back reminding her of when she had talked heart to heart with Kyou.

She had made him some chicken and also some broccoli, not leeks and then some miso soup just the way he liked it. If miso were in anything else, then he'd be damned before he ate it. She figured since he was so weak they should start on lighter foods and slowly build up.

She grabbed a tray and set all of the food onto it and slowly made her way to the stairs and climbed them slowly so as not to spill any food though she heard shuffling from Kyou's room.

'Odd.' She thought with a cock of her head and a raised eyebrow in question. 'He shouldn't be up!'

:END FLASHBACK:

She stood there, at the door as her smile that was plastered onto her face dropped a bit when she remembered there was nothing cheery at all about this situation.

"Kyou?" She knocked and then opened the door as she stood there and let the tray fall with a loud crash, startling the other's below who were silently eating their meals, listening for anything.

"K-Kyou...?" Tohru's eyes were wide with shock.

The orange-headed boy looked up with dead eyes to the young teenager and stared at her with a dead look in his eyes. He held a razor in his hand right above his left hand's wrists. He set it down upon the skin and turned away from her.

'What would it matter?' Were his thoughts. He closed his eyes and took his last breath of the world that had hated him so much. He was broken; a bird with crushed wings.

He heard the pitter patter of the fresh raindrops falling and let a smile creep upon his face with this. Everything had happened on a rainy day...everything that reminded him of the monster he really was.

"No!" Tohru screamed, lunging for him when she was able to finally move. Tears rolled down her eyes as she tried vainly to reach the person in suffering. Kyou, her Kyou was in pain because of her. (A/n: don't take this as a pairing if you want to or not; I don't think I'll do any love/romance.)

Whatever happened to this fairy tales happy ending?

TBC

Author's note:

This is my Halloween gift for all my reviewers, as i said before and I am thoroughly sorry for not updating when I had the chance (not that I really had one since I've been swamped). Happy Halloween and I hope that you review! . Which will have more reviews? Gundam Wing or Fruit's Basket? Dun dun dun! Auf Weidersehen and I hope for you all to review/flame. Sorry if I spelled a name or two wrong...my fault entirely. Oh, yes and have a lot of fun on Halloween or Mischief night! Get lots-o-candy (who can resist FREE candy?)

Yours truly, Red Tail


	4. Chapter Four

_Whatever happened to this fairy tales happy ending?_

Tohru stared at the boy sitting in front of her. Hatori had been kind enough to go out with them to the Sohma house springs. There he was, pale and unmoving as he had been for the last two days.

She bowed her head and let some of the tears welled in her eyes fall and creep slowly down her cheek and splash slightly on his face. She reached up a slightly shaking hand and brushed it off of him, pushing some strands of his orange hair out of the way.

She managed out a small smile when she noticed the innocent and almost peaceful look on his face. That look wouldn't last long though and she knew it though. As soon as he woke up, that look would e gone and the pain from what she had done to him would stay in its place.

Her kind eyes trailed down and she shut them at where his wrists were. She hadn't reached him in time. He was so angry at her when she tried to stop him. He slashed his wrists, deeply enough for Hatori to come over and haul him off to a remote Hot Springs. He was so livid, Kyou that is. He had to be put down on sedatives and he had been like this ever since.

Would it ever be the same? Would the wounds she made on his heart ever be the same. She looked up and brushed away some tears that had leaked through the barriers she had made over the past days. 'Have I changed so much?' She thought to herself. 'Mom, please help me...'

'Just be yourself.' A small voice whispered.

'Mom,' Her thoughts rang but soon she could feel hot tears brim her eyes. She angrily clenched her fists. 'Why can't I be strong for him when he needs me?!' Everyone was walking around like Kyou would during a typhoon, exhaustion lingering in their aching bones and hearts. Tohru was in such a state that everything she had worked for had fallen apart. And she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

He brushed away a tear that had fallen through the barriers she put up around herself while she was deep in thought, pondering over what would, or could, happen next. "How can I be myself if when I try to I hurt him and those I love?" She questioned herself, not getting any reply back like she knew she would.

Tohru looked up from Kyou and found her hands near his wrists. She jerked them back, ashamed at herself for being like this. 'It wasn't suppose to happen like this.' She closed her eyes tightly, trying to make it all go away. She was so preoccupied that she didn't feel or hear the stirring of a person beside her.

She opened her eyes after she had gained a little control over her emotions and she blinked in surprise to see the dazed Kyou returning from his drug-induced sleep. She gulped slightly. One the medication wore off, she would have to see if he would need more.

She stopped her quivering hands as she saw his reach up an arm, wincing at the pain his wrists still harbored in them. They had gotten infected seemingly and he was still running a slightly fever. When Tohru had tried to stop him, she once again tripped, falling on a loose floorboard and sending some splinters flying to scratch his face. He seemed to welcome the pain that the cuts had brought.

The clouded red, and some times orange, eyes blinked slowly as his hazy mind tried to register where he was. He groaned slightly as a flash of light passed by his as the clouds over the sun lifted but were quickly shrouded again.

He closed his eyes and let his currently bed-ridden body succumb to the darkness with open arms. Even when he couldn't think, he knew when he saw her face, smiling or not, the world held a lot of pain. He didn't want that apin, he just wanted to be free of it. Free of it forever.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

He didn't want that pain, he just wanted to be free of it. Free of it forever.

Chapter Five:

Kyou opened his eyes slightly and he blinked against the strong light that flashed against his eyes. His vision danced and he took deep breaths to try and stop the nausea and lump going in his throat. He choked back a sob when he realized what had happened. _He wasn't dead._

He looked down with crimson eyes towards his wrists. Red streaks were leading from the wound towards his heart. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He could hear his heart beat, blood rushing through his ears. He felt the pain sear from his incision marks towards his every nerve ending.

He stopped the darkness invading his eyes again and saw something he didn't see before. A lump was next to him, chest rising and falling slightly showing the person was in a deep sleep. _Tohru._ His mind registered but seemed like a foreign word on his tongue. He hoped never to think or utter that name; that word, again.

The girl shifted slightly, eyes fluttering open as she found herself staring into crimson eyes hidden slightly under tangles of bright orange hair. She blinked and felt tear cloud her eyesight when she saw who was before her. And he was awake.

"Kyou!" She shouted, not being able to not notice how the zodiac member visibly withdrew from her and flinched at her voice screaming his name. It must have reminded him of when she said his name so many other times. And the one time she forgot to say his name.

'Either I am alive or I must be in hell.' Kyou thought but felt a tug at his heart and a tight squeeze in his chest. No matter what she did to him he couldn't say something like that to her, in his mind or verbally. He heard some shuffling and pulled himself into an upright position, moving away from Tohru and the door.

Slowly, as the door opened, he found himself staring at the figure of his master, Kazuma. _He betrayed me. _Kyou remembered his black and white bracelet falling down, hitting the grass in the rain. He felt pain rush through his body as his bones cracked and he shifted forms. It hurt so much. _He betrayed me. HE BETRAYED ME!_ His mind said with spitefulness.

"Kyou," Kazuma said somberly. His grayish hair fell haphazardly over his brownish tinted eyes. He stared at the cat and it mad Kyou feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't stand that look. _Pity. Shame. Doubt. Even fear._

"Leave me alone." Kyou growled, his canine teeth flashing brightly as he clenched his teeth, pulling himself to his feet. He swayed slightly and glared as Tohru tried to help him. He didn't their or anyone's help. He stepped backwards but felt a strong hand on his back.

He turned around and found himself staring into purple eyes. Bluish haired bangs, almost lavender, fell over the eyes. He growled lowly when he saw who had touched him. _Yuki._

TBC

Autor's note:

Very short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I need to also work on updating and trying to complete my other fics also so please be patient with me.

Thank you to all my reviewers for the great support that I've been given and it makes me so happy! . Anyhow, I'll have to think of an ending soon because people might grow tired of this. But how to do it… if anyone has any suggestions on places I should try and make them go for therapy (Kyou will certainly need some TLC), it would be very helpful. Only question is to make it any time soon or not…hm…

Red Tail


	6. Chapter Six

"Leave me alone." Kyou growled, his canine teeth flashing brightly as he clenched his teeth, pulling himself to his feet. He swayed slightly and glared as Tohru tried to help him. He didn't their or anyone's help. He stepped backwards but felt a strong hand on his back.

He turned around and found himself staring into purple eyes. Bluish haired bangs, almost lavender, fell over the eyes. He growled lowly when he saw who had touched him. _Yuki._

Chapter Six

"Get away from me you damned rat!" Kyou hissed, anger rising more and more as he looked into Yuki's soft eyes. He clenched his teeth, canine teeth still glinting and barred at the teenager in the cat's sight.

"No." Yuki said calmly, not removing his eyes from Kyou's crimson ones. He heard the sharp intake of breath and knew that Kyou was barely containing his temper with him and he didn't know how long he could keep the cat's attention diverted.

"I said," Kyou growled as he ripped his hand away, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm starting from his wrists. "Get the hell off me." The last bit of the statement was let out in one angry breath, slowly and clearly.

"You need rest and hopefully," Yuki replied calmly, not wanting to add more fuel to the raging fire, "We won't have to drug you." He said, a silent warning hanging in the air that he wasn't lying at all.

Kyou snorted as he stepped away from the rat and glared at Tohru who was slowly approaching. His cold glare stopped her, causing her to look down at the wooden floor with an ashamed look in her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Yuki questioned, asking the question that was on everyone's mind and that was also hanging thickly in the air.

Kyou turned, body tense and rigid. The tension in the air was so thick that it could most likely be cut with a knife. Kyou's body shivered with anticipation to the word _knife_. He'd done it once, he could do it again.

"Why?" Yuki asked, calm as ever as he repeated the question.

"What's it to you?" Kyou growled, his orange hair standing on end in frustration and anger.

"Don't you mean what's it to all of **us**?" Yuki tilted his head slightly. Inwardly he was concerned also, but he sighed with exasperation. How could he expect to get through the thick skull of Kyou's? He shook himself, he had to help the cat! If not for Kyou himself than for Tohru and everyone else.

Even though the cat was supposed to be hated, Kyou had a way with touching people's hearts and making them look at him twice. His nature was brash, but underneath the rough exterior, he was quite pleasant to be around.

Kyou gulped and stared at the rat without fear in his eyes. His heart turned to ice in one minute. "You want to know why?" Kyou laughed coldly as he stared at the rat, laughter not reaching his eyes.

Yuki gave a slight nod and glanced around the room and saw the others were in anticipation for the explanation also. Shigure walked into the room from where he was listening after he had left earlier.

"Yes." Yuki said. "We all do." He saw Kyou blink and land a swift gaze across the room.

Kyou stiffened when he saw that everyone in the room was watching him and waiting for an explanation. He glared at them and saw Tohru shrink back a little bit. The pang of guilt was quickly brushed off before it affected him.

"Well?" Shigure questioned, speaking the question that had settled into Yuki's bluish eyes.

"I'm not telling."

"WHAT?!" Tohru shouted before gasping and covering her mouth, looking away with a look of shame written on her face.

"Why not?" Yuki said, an exasperated sigh following as he rubbed his temple slightly, feeling the headach coming already from the words to come from the cat next.

"Because I don't have to." He said before he turned and walked out of the room, swaying slightly as his body tried desperately to replenish the blood that was lost during his suicide attempt.

"I don't know what to do." Tohru whispered as she fell to her knees. Yuki walked over to her and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. His eyes spoke what he couldn't say. Neither did he know what to do.

"I'm worried about him." Kazuma said as soft as the wind. He lowered his head. He shouldn't have pushed him and now, now he hated him. So much for being the loving father he had never had.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

**As the Rain Falls**

"Kyou," The orange haired youth turned to look at a smiling high school girl. Tohru Honda to be exact. "Thank you."

"…" _Kyou didn't reply, he simply held her as she cried. How could she let her 'family' treat her this way? He sighed with exasperation. 'She's too kind.'_

"_Please." His attention was snapped back to the girl crying lightly against him. She turned to look at him. "Take me home."_

_He would have smiled but simply closed his eyes, scolding her lightly, "Well? Do I have to drag you there myself?"_

_Her eyes sparkled with amusement and she blinked when he took her hand and began to drag her there. Her cheeks were slightly red with a blush when she thought about the brash Kyou._

"Damn you." Kyou snarled, "Leave me alone." He shouted out to the wind, which howled back at him in response. The open window to his room blew the cold air in, filling it and blowing out all the warm air.

He closed his eyes, not willing to succumb to the tears that tried to break loose from his barriers. His body shook, from the cold or as his body was wracked with silent sobs remained unknown.

"Leave me alone." He whispered, lips trembling slightly as he fell on all fours, begging for the cruel, bittersweet memories to stop.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I just thought you were some old pervert in the woods and-ack!" Kyou flushed and gaped at her assumption. Luckily he could blame the mark the bag left on his cheek for the sudden flush in them.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry—" She stopped and nibbled on her lower lip. Something hit him inwardly when he saw her berate herself for her stupidity._

"_It's all right…" He mumbled. Since when had he become so forgiving?_

A gently knock shattered the memories presence as Kyou jerked his head up, glaring at the door. There was no way that someone was going to enter his sanctuary.

"…Kyou?" Tohru questioned as she didn't even bother to open the door. He wouldn't allow her to come in anyway. She turned around and leaned against the door, sliding down as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

His eyes narrowed, angry at her for daring to approach him still. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Wasn't she supposed to think of him as lower than dirt? His eyes lost the intensity of fury for which they held against her. His vision was slightly blur and he tentatively lifted a hand to feel something warm and wet make it's way down his cheek.

"…What's this…?" He questioned himself silent, "They're…my tears…" He frowned, confused.

'Why am I crying?' He questioned himself, jumping a little bit when a choked sound from outside the door made it's way to his keen and sensitive ears.

Outside in the hall, Tohru curled up against the door, hating herself for ever letting this happen. She was so stupid, allowing him to run off. Everything was always her fault, because of what she didn't do.

'Oh mom,' She pleaded in her thoughts, 'I didn't say "come home safely" and look where it got you.' She felt numb and cold all of the sudden, 'I didn't tell Kyou that it was all right. Now…now…' Another sob mad it's way out of her throat as she desperately tried to wipe them away.

She never told him, she never said those two words that could fix everything. When he first came back she said them over and over again, like a mantra but she didn't know what she was saying. He seemed to know she couldn't have meant it after she said it so many times.

She really needed to say them, before she died knowing that she kept those words in. It was strangling her and she tried to breathe, to tell him. To scream it out to the world—and to him.

Kyou got to his feet, shaking slightly at the sudden weight as he made his way over to the door. Why was she crying…? What did he do now? All he ever did was bring her pain. A new wave of self-hate hit him hard as she took a retreating step back.

Then two words hit him between her sobs. "…I'm sorry…"

TBC

Author's note:

Sorry for the long wait on the update. U.U Took me long enough, eh? The final chapter will be out soon (hopefully). Thanks everyone for reading and bearing through all the slow updates!

Red Tail


	8. Chapter Eight

_'Oh mom,' She pleaded in her thoughts, 'I didn't say "come home safely" and look where it got you.' She felt numb and cold all of the sudden, 'I didn't tell Kyou that it was all right. Now…now…' Another sob mad it's way out of her throat as she desperately tried to wipe them away._

_She never told him, she never said those two words that could fix everything. When he first came back she said them over and over again, like a mantra but she didn't know what she was saying. He seemed to know she couldn't have meant it after she said it so many times._

_She really needed to say them, before she died knowing that she kept those words in. It was strangling her and she tried to breathe, to tell him. To scream it out to the world—and to him._

_Kyou got to his feet, shaking slightly at the sudden weight as he made his way over to the door. Why was she crying…? What did he do now? All he ever did was bring her pain. A new wave of self-hate hit him hard as she took a retreating step back._

_Then two words hit him between her sobs. "…I'm sorry…"_

**As the Rain Falls**

"Kyou!" Tohru called, waving to the orange haired youth as she raced towards him, stumblingwith her strength failing, causingher to run into him,accidentally of course.

"Ack!" She exclaimed as she felt her balance sway with Kyou holding onto her. Staggering, she ran right into Kyou, whose red eyes widened as she collapsed on him in a light embrace.

Wing blew against Tohru's slightly shocked and confused face as she stared at the grumbling orange tabby by her knees. "I am so sorry!" She gushed, picking up the cat (and his clothing) as she raced off towards Shigure Sohma's house.

"I'm so sorry!" She repeated, leaving Kyou no time to say 'it's all right!' or grumbling. Shigure turned, crossing his arms as he grinned.

"Looks like Tohru is back." He said with a grin.

Yuki, opening the door and walking in before the other two, slapped Shigure upside the head. Placing his bag down by the door, he straightened out his uniform.

"Ouch!" He proclaimed, rubbing his head. "What did I do?"

"That look on your face said you were thinking about something." The Zodiac member said, closing his eyes as he sat down at the table.

"—Sorry!" Tohru said again, turning around as a poofing noise was heard. Shigure was chortling, covering his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

"It's all right." The door to the room was opened and an irritated orange haired teen stepped into the room, an apologizing Tohru Honda tailing behind him.

"Good day at school?" Shigure questioned.

"No." He snapped back, blinking as he snapped out of his tirade.

"Uh…um…" Tohru said, looking down as she stared at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. 'Of course he didn't have a good day,' she concluded, 'he was with her most of the time helping out for the festival.'

Kyou growled, staring maliciously at Shigure for interrupting when he was angry. He would have hissed, or at least barred his fangs which he did.

"I think what Kyon-kyon means is that he had a wonderful time with you, Tohru and would **love** to be your boyfriend." Tohru blushed furiously and laughed nervously as Yuki and Kyou stood up, ready to kill Shigure.

"All right, then perhaps both of them…?" Shigure questioned, "They both seem—"

"You perverted bastard!" Kyou hissed, throwing a fierce punching the laughing Shigure's right cheek.

"Don't talk about Miss Honda in such a way, you hentai." Yuki punctuated this statement with a strong punch to Shigure's left cheek at the same time as Kyou.

"Tohru…! Save meeee!" Shigure said, giggling as Kyou and Yuki stopped, his words striking a nerve as they growled and continued to attack the Dog.

She sighed lovingly with content as she stared at her "family." She was so happy that everything was back to the way it should be.

Turning her head she frowned slightly when she looked out the window and saw rain beginning to pour down. In her opinion, it was either ironic or funny that everything started on a rainy day like today would turn out to be. Her eyes softened and the sounds of Yuki and Kyo beating up the perverted, but kind hearted, Shigure faded away. And now, everything ends on a rainy day also.

OWARI-

Author's note:

Well... that's the end to this story of Fruits Basktet. Now I need to work on Scarlet and Freedom in a Cage. I'm so happy I was able to complete this story, and for once I am happy with the ending to one of my stories.

Thank you so much to everyone who read my story! Everyone has been a great support!

Well... WhenI wrote this ending I read it and thought...not good enough. So I altered it and now...I guess it's sappy, almost heart warming. Y'know,I just couldn't kill them all. Angst doesn't always fall into that category. I hope everyone liked this ending as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Love, Red Tail


End file.
